Naruto: The Lost Sister
by GrizzD
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto Uzumaki and friends go on a mission to help guard a young Lady who is looking for her long lost brother. Naruto with a little help from Lady Tsunade, Sakura and some unexpected help from the long lost Sasuke Uchiha he will learn of long convoluted story of his past and that of his family. Set around when Jiraiya and Naruto first return from the hidden leaf after 2 1/2 years.</html>
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hello Everyone!

GrizzD here with some news as I am currently creating a sequel to this story it shall be as awesome as this one. The rating will change slightly on the second but will still be good.

Also I am new here don't know how this works quite yet so please have patience with me. Hope you like this and please review but please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto-Anime or manga any character in this story that you hear is owned by Kishimoto Sensei. (Though I do own some manga books just not the characters)


	2. Story Start

This story starts as any other story with Naruto is concerned with the fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade yelling at him for his bad behavior, "Naruto, you need to learn to not to run wild like you do," said Lady Tsunade. Naruto replied, "Like I care I'm outta here." Now Naruto isn't a normal ninja he's got something that eight others have to endure the same scorn and prejudices that Naruto had to go through. They aren't fluffy bunnies with attitude problems but demons. His demon is one of nine and the strongest of them all. Sakura knows about the fox demon, Sasuke Uchiha witnessed the power of the fox demon when he fought Naruto who went after him with Chouji, Kiba, Akamaru (Kiba's Dog), Neji and Shikamaru who lead them. Sasuke left after the fight and went to the evil Orochimaru's home. Kakashi sensei came and retrieved him with his ninja dog Pakkun who told him that Sasuke was long gone. Iruka, Hinata who to Naruto seems weird for she always faints when he gets to close. Chouji, a large friend who is in the Akamichi clan full of robust people, Shino, who are inhabited with bugs who help him in battle, he's got more growing on him in various places. "Naruto get back here, I'm not finished with you in the slightest young man!" said Lady Tsunade. "Oof, hey watch it buddy, oh Hinata it's you, Wow you look pretty!" said Naruto in jumble of words Hinata replied, "Why thank you Naruto, where are you going in such of a hurry?" Naruto said, "Running away from Grandma Tsunade, she wants me to repent of my mischievous ways…" Tsunade yelled, "Naruto get back here!" he looked back and said, "…Well gotta go, Bye!" As Naruto ran he thought 'Why is Hinata wearing her formal wear but she looked nice though.'

Just as Naruto was running away form Lady Tsunade in the allied village of the sand. Gaara, Lord Kazkage with his advisors were speaking to a young woman who was looking for her bother. She thought she might find him here we drop into this conversation as she says; "I just don't know where to look. I looked for him everywhere, where should I look next." Gaara said, "Maybe you could try the Hidden Leaf, our allies, he just might be there. We'll send our fastest message carrying hawk to see if we can get an escort of about sixteen, since you are special priority." She smiled, "Thank you, Lord Kazekage I feel much better and that will make me feel safe, who knows my brother might one of them."

Three days later Naruto, Sakura, and fourteen other's were being briefed on a large-scale mission. The message from the sand arrived and was in Lady Tsunade's hand she starts talking to herself, "This is unusual I've never seen a request so many ninja before she must be very high on the totem pole, I gotta tell ya." She sighs and said, "Well, you 15 are going on an high security mission," she turns to Shizune, "Your our last ninja we need for this mission so get ready your leaving at dawn." She turns back to the main group and says, "All of you are leaving at dawn, Dismissed." As Naruto packed that night he thought, 'This woman is really hard up to find her little brother he must be really strange to have a sister that loves him so much.' The next day as he got dressed and headed for the gate he thought again, 'Wouldn't it be funny if I was her long lost little brother. That could never happen, hahahaha!'

Sakura looking at Naruto who was scowling asked, "Naruto what's the matter you look well nervous?" Naruto coming out of his silly stupor said with a laugh, "Oh, nothing Sakura I'm fine." Then sighing and looking around he said, "Well, as soon as Kakashi sensei gets here, we'll leave okay guys." Three hours later Sakura said, "Finally you're here what your excuse now, Kakashi, hmmm?" Kakashi looking bored said, "Had paperwork to finish but I'm here now. Let's go!" As they move on through the day Naruto is still thinking of, 'What would it be like to have someone greet me every day when I get home or home from a long mission, help with training, and care for you when you're sick. That would be so cool!'

Three days later in the village of Sunagakure, Naruto staring at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro said, "Wow, you three look great it's been a long time since I last saw you three." Kankuro looking solemn said, "Thanks, Naruto. Your part of the escort team for the Lady who's looking for her little brother?" Naruto replied, "Yup, we are. Oh gotta go guy's see ya." As they approached the area where we were supposed to meet the Lady we heard flute music kind of different than the flute we usually hear in Suna, and then we saw the woman's guards and adviors surrounded her. She was how can I describe it beautiful. She had hair that shone an ebony black with a brown tint behind it. She had hints of blond, and red in her hair when she turned her head a certain way. One of her advisors looked at us and turned and whispered in her ear. She turned and looked at us. She had tan skin bordering on brown but gave her a golden glow. She smiled and as we approached said, "Hello, either you wish to hear me play my flute or you're my escort from the leaf. I going to guess you're my escort by your headbands, everyone else in this village has an hourglass on their headband. Am I right?" Kakashi who didn't seem phased by her greeting said, as senior officer, "Yes, your Ladyship we are your escort to the leaf village where you'll hopefully accomplish your mission. We would also like to listen to you play your flute but as we must get moving to get to the edge of the forest by nightfall we will when we camp." She smiled and said, "Of course but I was informed earlier that there is going to be a sandstorm coming very soon and we are not advised to leave until morning. Which I think after your long journey will be welcome don't you think?" Kakashi seemed like he was confused but after a moment he said, "That does sound like a good idea but we've no place to stay Lady…" She smiled and said, "Ariel please call me Ariel. I' m always forever being called Lady if I'm going to be protected by you on this journey I wish to be called Ariel. Also I've accommodations for you all if you wish." Kakashi nodded and said, "Thank you Ariel. It will be much appreciated." She stood and said as she walked away, "Follow me and I'll show you your lodgings."

As we followed her she talked to some of us. When she got me I was thinking, 'Hmmm, what shall I have for dinner tonight? Miso or Shrimp ramen? Maybe …' "Hello, may I walk with you maybe talk?" I turned and she was smiling at me. I nodded dumbly and she laughed and said, "I see your not very talkative are you?" I cleared my throat and said, "What do you want to talk about?" She asked, "Do you have any parents or do you live alone? What do you like to eat? Do you play any sports when you're by yourself?" I blinked and said, "I live alone. I'm an orphan so I never knew who my parents are. I love miso ramen and Ichiraku ramen shop in my village. I don't play all that many sports when I'm alone but I do train all the time." She smiled and said, "I have five sisters and five brothers plus the lost one and my parents died several years ago but I knew them well. I wish to find my brother so I left the others in the care of a nanny. I have a picture of him right after he was born." As we approached the hot spring, we heard a loud crash and we surrounded her to protect her. We put her advisors, and herself in the middle of us all while the girls were put in next, then us guys then the our teachers around us. Then out of the alley a cat came limping out its back leg seemed to be torn. Lady Ariel whispered in Kakashi's ear. Then Kakashi moved forward and picked the poor cat up. The cat looked to be female and very pregnant. We all broke formation and went inside. We followed Ariel back to her part of the bathhouse and she let us into her room, where Kakashi put the poor queen on the bed. She meowed softly, Ariel took out a bag and medicated her leg and wrapped it in some gauze. Ariel looked at us and said, "She's going to have kittens soon but if we take her with us she'll be fine. She will be all right when her leg heals up." She smiled and said, "In the morning, meet down in the dining room then you all can eat then we'll leave for the leaf. So have a good nights rest everyone. We have an early start in the morning." After she said this we walked out and she said good night then we all went to bed.

During the night I heard a noise and felt an extreme amount of chakra, but it soon faded away. Then a few minutes after that a soft meow came from right next to my head I reached out and touched a soft, fuzzy head I knew it was the cat but I didn't know how she got in my room. She cuddled up to my side and lay there for the rest of the night. The next day I got up and dressed and picked the little cat up and carried her down stairs with me. I realized that her tail was very fluffy and she was a calico with lots of black and orange with a tint of caramel and cream in the background. As I entered the dining room I was hit with how so many yummy smells came from there. Everyone was awake except for the Jônin who slept a little longer. The only place I could sit was between Sakura to the right and Hinata to the left. So I sat down Sakura turned and smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto. And who is this adorable little thing in your lap, hmmm?" I smiled back and replied, "This would be my mysterious bedmate who healed a lot faster than I would've thought possible." I turned and smiled at Hinata who blushed and looked down soon my little passenger jumped from my arms over to a small plate with milk laced food and ate vigorously, reminded me that I was hungry. So I got up, got some breakfast then sat back down again.

Soon our Jôunin masters came down along with lady Ariel. She said she and the masters already ate so if we were ready to go we could leave then we could. The cat sauntered over to me and jumped into my lap and meowed softly. So I carried her outside where Ariel promptly put her in a carrying case, which she attached to my pack. Soon we were off and running. She was running right along with us. Today she was wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a tight fitting vest with no other shirt under it. She looked amazing running with the grace of a wild cat. We made our first campsite by noon and ate heartily. Ariel came over and grabbed the cage attached to my backpack and she let the little cat out. Who promptly meowed and crawled into my lap. Lady Ariel came over and looked at her leg, smiled. Soon we were off I knew something was off by the way Kakashi told us to stay close to her highness. Soon we headed to a clearing where we surrounded her. Lady Ariel was cool and said, "Two of them have been following me since I left the village hidden in the mist. The others have been following since I left the land of rice paddies, where I looked for the Sound village." Kakashi was peering at the woods and soon we heard a scuffle and saw that Sasuke Uchiha, and Kabuto Yakushi were fighting with the two mist Anbu who looked to be trying to throw needles at her highness. None hit her or any of us. The Anbu were usually more skilled than this but they were fighting at the same time. Soon the fighting stopped and Sasuke and Kabuto Yakushi walked out battle weary and covered with scratches and bruises starting to appear. Her highness walked forward and smiled at them saying, "Hello, your very fortunate to have won and come here at this time." Smiling she welcomed them to our party and we moved on. Soon we came to a large open area where we stopped for the night. During dinner Ariel came and talked to Sasuke, Sakura, and I. Kakashi and Kabuto were also present. "Well its good to see you all together. I've known as Lady Tsunade writes to me every so often. Since she has become the Lady Hokage she has been talking to me about coming and talking so here I go." Soon we bedded sown for the night, Sakura seeing me sit down on my bedroll and sigh while looking at the moon said, "What's the matter Naruto not tired?" I yawned and said, "Nah just thinkin' see you in the mornin'."

We headed out early eating on the run. We arrived and I headed home, to where I unlocked my door and put my bag down. Soon I heard a knock at my door. I opened it and to my surprise it was Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai sensei as I thought I was dreaming I pinched myself. After saying Ow, they informed me that Lady Tsunade wanted me in her office pronto. So I nodded locked my door and headed for her office. Soon I was sitting in Lady Tsunade's office next to Lady Ariel who was looking at me from the corner of her eye. Soon Lady Ariel was showing me a picture of the Lord fourth Hokage and herself. She was very little or so she said then she showed me another picture of a baby boy who looked like me (I had pictures from when I was younger) and I said, "Where did you get this I have the same picture did you…" Then it dawned on me that this picture was much different because there was little girl in the background who looked exactly like her when she was small and my picture had no little girl. "Why were you at my birth?" She smiled and said, "You're my baby brother, I was so small back then that I didn't remember much but when I heard you cry I knew I had a new sibling. I have something for you." She turned to her side where a bag sat in a chair and pulled out a necklace with a small crest on it, an album of pictures, a small bag, and a headband with a crest like the one on the necklace and handed them to me. Continuing on what she was saying, "These are for you, put the necklace on. The headband you can tie around a leg if you want. The others you may have." When I was dismissed, I hugged her and said, "More siblings?" She laughed and Lady Tsunade and I both laughed along.

I was walking down the path toward my second favorite place in town where I saw Hinata. Soon Kiba, Shino, Sasuke and Sakura arrived along with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee and Tenten. They all found me talking to Hinata telling her about the new family I had and how much they missed me when they looked for me. Soon Sasuke called me a moron so I got up and glared and said, "Sasuke you…" That's the last thing I remember. Soon I woke up in a soft bead and half of my vision impaired by thick binding cloth I heard worried voices around me that of Grandma Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai, Tenten, Ino, Temari, my sister, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Kankuro, Kabuto, Shino, Asuma. Some other people were in the background that I couldn't identify the voices. Soon I felt a soft hand on my hand, opening the eye that was uncovered, I discovered it was Hinata who gasped, "Look he's awake everyone. How do you feel Naruto?" I tired to sit up, but it was difficult so Hinata helped me to sit up higher. After I was in this position my eye focused on everyone in the room and I said in a very strange sounding voice, "What happened? All that I remember was that Sasuke made me mad. After that, nothing." My sister spoke up, "It was touch and go for awhile little one but you are going to be fine a little scarred but fine. You were attacked by…" she looked at Grandma Tsunade for assurance to speak with everyone there and said, "… by in my tongue its said verevlowes or werewolves. They are half man half wolf. They have poison in their claws and when they scar someone… well they either become wolves themselves or they are scarred for life wherever the creature scratched. Sooo…" She looked at me with sincere pity and said with a look that said pride, "Those scars you do carry will be badges of honor that you'll show to only the people you honor most. Those who do see them will be honored and those who will love you will be honored to call you husband, friend, and lover." She smiled big and all the adults left the room. I was absolutely stunned at what just happened. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, and the other girls who I didn't know sat on my bed. Hinata took my hand and smiled, Shizune who was fussing with my I.V. said, "You need to stay calm, Naruto. I know this is all very strange but you…" Hinata squeezed may hand when I started to feel woozy. Soon everyone else left except for Hinata. She stayed with me and when she left she kissed me on the cheek and said she'd come back to see me tomorrow.

Soon I healed and I went to Caterainia where I learned how to fight like a Caterainian warrior. Soon I returned to the leaf with my new title of crown prince. I returned to the village and soon we left with all the villagers in tow. We came to a safe place and everything. Soon it was safe enough to go back to the village and they all left. Sasuke who was under my diction to be my double agent went to Orochimaru's hideout. Kabuto went with him he was not under my diction to go, but he went anyway. Lady Tsunade said she would see me again someday and I said would see her also, but the next time I would see her, the world's perspective would be in a different view.


	3. Character Description

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone this is a small blurb for all the characters that are exclusively mine from my head. First the Ladies and second the one and only male character that is needed.  
><strong>

**Sooo... **

**This is all mine for both Naruto: The Lost Sister and the Sequel that I am trying to write so difficult when you have major writers block to the direction that you want to go in.**

**GRRR!**

**Hope this helps you visualize them better. Just think of them as a bit like their male and or female counterparts but with a bit of difference.**

* * *

><p><strong>My Characters<strong>

_**Females**_

Name: Luna Vasquez

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): February 16th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Third in Command

Title/Current Status: Lady Kazekage or Princess of the Desert Fox Clan

Race: Were Sand Fox

Family members: Fox Vasquez older brother guard ; Lord and Lady Vasquez parents; Sapphire Vasquez twin sister

Appearance: She and her twin sister are both so blond their hair either appears white or silver. Tall though shorter than Gaara usually seen in white with gold trimmings clothing varies depending on the season, weather conditions, or whether she is on duty. In fox form her fur looks the same as her hair and varies the same way. Usually seen as a Great Dane sized Fennec fox.

Blurb: She is the twin sister to Sapphire. She has the power of Sand and is a sand fox along with her sister Sapphire.

* * *

><p>Name: Penelope Whiteclaw<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): January 9th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Sixth in Command

Title/Current Status: Dog Trainer/ Princess

Race: Werewolf

Family members: Emerald Whiteclaw twin sister: Sean Whiteclaw younger brother; Illya and Timothy older brothers; Reginald AKA Reggie Whiteclaw King of the Western Wolves; Mother and Father killed by rebel wolves.

Appearance: She is a tall brunette with dark brown highlights in her hair. She is the usually seen in clothing that defers to her current mood, color varies. In werewolf form she is usually about 6'0 even with light grey fur with brown spots on her right arm. Looks like a large wolf with the same colored fur in full beast mode.

Blurb: She is Emerald's twin sister. She has the power of nature. She makes Kiba Inuzuka nervous and in a freak accident turns him into a werewolf.

* * *

><p>Name: Emerald Whiteclaw<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): January 9th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Sixth in Command

Title/Current Status: Builder/ Princess

Race: Werewolf

Family members: Penelope Whiteclaw twin sister: Sean Whiteclaw younger brother; Illya and Timothy older brothers; Reginald AKA Reggie Whiteclaw King of the Western Wolves; Mother and Father killed by rebel wolves.

Appearance: She is a tall brunette with dark brown highlights in her hair. She is the usually seen in clothing that defers to her current mood, color varies. In werewolf form she is usually about 6'0 even with light grey fur with brown spots on her right arm. Looks like a large wolf with the same colored fur in full beast mode.

Blurb: She is Penelope's twin sister. She has the power of wood. She also makes Yamato slightly nervous and in the same freak accident as when her twin turned Kiba into a werewolf she turned Yamato.

* * *

><p>Name: Phoenix Crimsonfang<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): May 10th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Eighth in Command

Title/Current Status: Jutsu Specialist/ Princess

Race: Bird woman

Family members: Raven Crimsonfang twin; Red and Hawk Crimsonfang older twin brothers.

Appearance: She is a redhead usually said to be somewhat quirky with her style as is her somewhat emotionless twin. Usually, as her name implies, in bird form to be a beautiful Phoenix (without all the bursting into flame all the time.)

Blurb: She is Raven's twin sister. She has the power of speed. She has helped Kakashi with his aloofness and brought out his most endearing qualities.

* * *

><p>Name: Raven Crimsonfang<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): May 10th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Ninth in Command

Title/Current Status: Painter/ Princess

Race: Bird woman

Family members: Phoenix Crimsonfang twin; Red and Hawk Crimsonfang older twin brothers.

Appearance: She is a redhead usually said to be somewhat quirky with her style as is her somewhat emotionless twin. Usually, as her name implies, in bird form to be a raven with dark black plumage.

Blurb: She is 9th in command next to Sai. She is Phoenix's twin sister. She has the power of art. Sai one day sees her painting a wall and is captivated by her skill.

* * *

><p>Name: Celina Alvarez<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): August 27th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Eleventh in Command

Title/Current Status: Nutritionist/ Princess

Race: Were Bear Coyote cross

Family members: Coyote Alvarez twin brother; no other family mentioned in either of the books.

Appearance: Slightly curvy and plump (In a good way) she is a dirty blond who generally likes to wear modest clothing and clothing that makes her look smaller that she really is.

Blurb: She is 11th in command next to Choji Akimichi. She is Coyote's twin sister. She has the power of tornadoes. Choji sees her in her bear form and when she transforms into a human in front of him, is instantly smitten.

* * *

><p>Name: Sapphire Vasquez<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): February 16th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Twelfth in Command

Title/Current Status: Puppet Mistress/ Princess

Race: Were Sand Fox

Family members: Fox Vasquez older brother guard currently; Lord and Lady Vasquez parents; Sapphire Vasquez twin sister

Appearance: She and her twin sister are both so blond their hair either appears white or silver. Tall though shorter than Gaara usually seen in white with gold trimmings clothing varies depending on the season, weather conditions, or whether she is on duty. In fox form her fur looks the same as her hair and varies the same way. Usually seen as a Great Dane sized Fennec fox.

Blurb: She is 12th in command next to Kankuro. She is Luna's twin sister. She has the power of puppets. She helps him understand his brother better and he learns that Gaara isn't going to kill him for any little thing. She appeals to him because she understands a lot of what he was going through.

* * *

><p>Name: Shina Stone<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): April 12th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Fourteenth in Command

Title/Current Status: Bug Mistress

Race: Human

Family members: Leigh and Sara Stone her twin siblings. Mother and Father deceased.

Appearance: She is very much like Shino in demeanor and the way she likes bugs. She even dresses similarly but in a more feminine way. She , as are her sisters, a brunette.

Blurb: She is 14th in command next to Shino Aburame. She is the daughter of Rize and Jane Stone who are killed in the wolf wars. She is very much like Shino in demeanor and the way she likes bugs. She has the power of insects.

* * *

><p>Name: Leigh Stone<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): April 12th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Fifteenth in Command

Title/Current Status: Taijutsu Mistress

Race: Human

Family members: Shina and Sara Stone her twin siblings. Mother and Father deceased.

Appearance: She is very much like Lee in demeanor. She even dresses similarly but in a more feminine way. She, as are her sisters, a brunette.

Blurb: She is 15th in command next to Rock Lee. She is the daughter of Rize and Jane Stone who are killed in the wolf wars. She is very much like Lee in demeanor. She has the power of physical taijutsu.

* * *

><p>Name: Sara Stone<p>

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

DOB (Date of Birth): April 12th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Sixteenth in Command

Title/Current Status: Anger Management

Race: Human

Family members: Leigh and Shina Stone her twin siblings. Mother and Father deceased.

Appearance: She dresses differently than that of Sora. She, as are her sisters, a brunette.

Blurb: She is 16th in command next to Sora. She is the daughter of Rize and Jane Stone who are killed in the wolf wars. She is the one of the three sisters who wants revenge like that of Sora. She has the power of beasts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Male<strong>_

Name: Coyote Alvarez

Age: 18

Height: 6'2"

DOB (Date of Birth): August 27th, 1995

Ninja Rank: Equivalent to Anbu Black Ops

Village: Nekogakure (Village Hidden in the Cats)

Rank CP: Tenth in Command

Title/Current Status: Personal Trainer

Race: Were Bear Coyote cross

Family members: Celina Alvarez twin sister; no other family mentioned in either of the books.

Appearance: He is more like that of a coyote and he is a dirty blond who generally likes to wear modest clothing and clothing that makes him look bigger that he really is.

Blurb: He is the 10th in command next to Temari. He is the twin brother to Celina Alvarez. He has the power of strength. Similar story to that the way his sister wooed Kankuro.


End file.
